The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of pasta.
It is very desirable to have a pasta which has a firm texture and this depends on the amount of water absorbed during processing. Conventional methods which are used to reduce the water absorption of pasta have certain disadvantages and such methods include:
a) use of egg products and other protein materials--relatively large amounts needed; PA0 b) use of emulsifiers--not natural products; PA0 c) use of fibre materials--do not give a good texture; PA0 d) use of thick pasta--does not give the desired shape and appearance; PA0 e) acidic water blanching and use of acidic sauce --gives a brittle pasta texture and a poor eating quality; and PA0 f) use of a viscous sauce--does not give the desired consistency and appearance. PA0 a) a partially cooked or precooked dough sheet, PA0 b) in the form of dehydrated pasta shapes made by extrusion or extrusion cooking of uncooked dough followed by dehydrating, or PA0 c) in the form of dehydrated pasta shapes made by slitting and cutting an uncooked dough sheet followed by dehydrating.